dead_endedfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vanishing of Joyce Byers/Transcript
Opening Scene (Unknown Date) (The Unknown Girl is running through what appears to be the Upside Down) Unknown Girl: (in Russian) "Shit. Shit!" (The Unknown Man is chasing the girl with a gun, attempting to shoot her.) Unknown Girl: '(in Russian) "It's going to take more than that for you to catch me, asshole!" '''Unknown Man: '(in Russian) "How about we test that theory?!" 'Unknown Girl: '(in Russian) "You know, that guy was right about you!" 'Unknown Man: '(in Russian) "You had one year, Byers. One year." 'Unknown Man: '(in Russian) "And then you decide to go and be..betray...fuck." (The Unknown Man falls over, appears to die) 'Unknown Girl: '"Huh? You're kidding." (The Unknown Girl falls over on top of the Unknown Man, and also appears to die) June 12, 1990 (Will wakes up from a dream.) '''Will: "What the hell was I just seeing?!" (Will sits up, opens his drawer, grabs out his notebook and pen and writes something down.) (The panel shows the note he wrote down, reading, Another weird dream has visited me. I was running uncontrollably and I stopped when I saw two strangely familiar people. One had twin tails and the other had broken glasses and a hole on his stomach. I swear I've never met them before, but they had a weird familiar feeling. It was really unsettling. Even more was that the girl was running away from the man, as he was shooting her. His stomach started to bleed and he fell over. So did the girl. Then, I woke up.) Will: "Jonathan, I had a weird dream--" (The panel shows another note written by Jonathan, reading, Hey. Very sorry about this but... I need to take a business trip to New Orleans for a while. Expect about 3-6 months or so. In the meantime, I've left you to be with Nancy for a while. I'll send you letters and pictures. For now, I must leave. Thanks for understanding... that is if you understand. Bye, see ya in a while. I might come back with something special.) (Will rolls his eyes, yet smiles. After that, he looks around, and he seems to be worried about something.) Will: '''"It's oddly quiet here..." (Will walks around the room, slowing down with each step.) '''Will: "Nancy?!" (He continues to walk, and finds a broken medicine bottle on the ground.) Will: '"Mom?" (The setting suddenly changes to Will going out the door into his home's garden. He storms into the garage, and discovers that Joyce's car is gone.) '''Will: '"Shit, not again." (Will goes into the further reaches of the garage, and starts his car) 'Will: '"Okay, time to get this b...b-what is that" (Will glares at what appears to be a strange-looking humanoid creature or entity) 'Will: '"Hey. H-Hey!" (Will speedwalks towards the thing, then starts running to it) 'Eleven: '"Hey." 'Will: '"H-Huh? O..Oh hello, Eleven! Uh, how's it going?" 'Eleven: '"Pretty good. What are you running to?" 'Will: '"U-Uh, just an animal, walking around my backyard." 'Eleven: '"Anyways, I was going to tell you about an event I'm planning, but with you and your history and all, I'm kind of reconsidering it... you really wanna hear this?" 'Will: '"Sure, I don't care." 'Eleven: '"So, I'm hosting a 'ghost tour' of Starcourt mall, remember that?" '''Will: "Oh, uh..yes." Eleven: '"What a wild time..anyways, I only might do it. I'm still considering whether or not to do it because who knows, there may be government officials trying to shoot anyone who comes by down and all that, you know?" '''Will: '"Yes." 'Eleven: '"So, it seems you're not having any PTSD (thankfully) so, I wanted to invite you!" 'Will: '"Oh! Uh..well... I'll think about it." 'Eleven: '"Cool. Uh, so... are you coming to school?" 'Will: '"Well, I need to run errands first, so you'll see me later, ok bye." (Will speeds away from Eleven, into his garage.) 'Eleven: '"Okay... did I give him PTSD? Dang it, I think I did." (Eleven starts walking away, and continues walking until she turns a different direction from Will's street.) (Will proceeds to turn on his car and drive out of his street from a different road.) (The setting changes to a street in Hawkins, with Hopper walking around.) 'Hopper: '"Okay, first we got a report of a missing dog, and now-" (Hopper bumps into a random girl.) 'Hopper: '"Hey, what the hell? Watch where you're going, you disrespectful ch- Hey!" (The girl walks past and ignores him.) 'Random Girl: '(in Russian) "Dumbass." 'Hopper: '"Wait, wh-" (The girl is gone.) 'Hopper: '"That is some mystical shit." (Hopper notices Will walking around) 'Hopper: '"HEY HEY HEY HEY, WILL! WHAT THE HECK?!" 'Will: '"Oh, hi. Have you seen-" 'Hopper: '"Why aren't you in school?" 'Will: '"W-Well-" 'Hopper: '"Don't tell me....skipping school, huh?" 'Will: '"N-No, the thing is... uh, my mom randomly disappeared without a warning... and I'm kind of worried, so..." '''Hopper: "Oh, ho.. no." 'Will: '"What?" 'Hopper: '"So you're telling me Joyce never told you about the fact that she's been leaving your house a lot? Oh hell no, she hasn't." 'Will: '"Wait, WHAT?!" 'Will: '"W-Well...you know, I..." (Will notices a flower attached to Hopper's hand) 'Will: '"There's a flower on your hand." 'Hopper: '"Yeah, tell me that bullshit if you want, you are not going to-" (Hopper notices the flower on his hand) 'Hopper: '"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT" (Hopper starts freaking out, as he attempts to pull it out but it doesn't budge.) 'Hopper: '"OH SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!"